Tiffany Lords
Tiffany Lords (ティファニー・ローズ Tifanī Rōzu) is a character from Rival Schools: United By Fate and Project Justice. Biography 'Tiffany, the "Sexy Cheerleader"' Tiffany is described as a cheerful and bubble-headed "American funky girl" who is very much into fashion and love life. Being the bubble-headed girl that she is, she's always in a haze and playing around, without any thought of what lies ahead of her in the future. On weekends, she never misses the chance to go to the dance club. She also has a cute side that misses her parents back in the United States, who, in turn, never forget to call her on the phone or send her presents every now and then. She and Roy attended the same school before they went overseas; and she has fallen in love with the strong-armed American football player. Appearance Tiffany has long blonde hair which is tied in a ponytail with a long distinctive fringe in the center of her head. In the original game, she wears a blue high-neck cheerleading suit with a big white star on the chest with two brown belts that attached on both of her shoulders, red and white stockings with golden stars on her folded stocking and blue boots. She wears a red boxing gloves and a blue bandanna with a white star on the center of her head. In her alternate costume as "Tiffany2", she wears her long sleeve blue jacket with a Pacific emblem on her left chest under a white long buttoned shirt with a red tie on her collar, black skirt, brown stocking and black heels. In School Life Mode in Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2, Tiffany is commonly seen in her casual clothes as she wears a long sleeve green buttoned shirt, white pants and white sandals. In Project Justice, Tiffany changes her primary outfit to her normal cheerleading outfit as she wears a long sleeve white and blue high neck leotards with a star design that shows her cleavage with a white and black line skirt on each side of her waist, underneath her blue leotards was a red and white shorts and wears red and white thigh-high boots with a golden star in the center of her folded sleeve on her boots. She maintains wearing her boxing gloves with a white star design in both of her fists as her long sleeves has white lines with a Pacific logo in each side and two yellow stars on both of her shoulders. Story ''Rival Schools: United By Fate Tiffany is a student from Pacific High, originally hailing from the United States. Her story in ''Rival Schools: United By Fate has her joining Roy in his investigation of the school kidnappings, due to her crush on him. Like her classmates, she is captured and brainwashed by Justice High, but is eventually freed by students from Taiyo High. Her ending has her return to the United States with Roy, and setting out to train as a bodyguard after Roy begins studying in politics. ''Project Justice In ''Project Justice, Tiffany joins Roy in returning to Japan to investigate the new crisis in the country. Like Roy, she also appears in either the Taiyo High story, where she saves Hinata from capture, or the Pacific High story. She also returns to the United States in the Pacific High ending, setting out to help Roy in achieving his goals. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Tiffany is combining cheerleading moves and boxing skills for her arsenal. 'Special Attacks' *'Groovy Knuckle' (グルービーナックル) - Tiffany does a backhand punch after a spin. It doesn't deal that much damage, but it has fast recovery. This can be charged, in which she punches low once the punch button is released. *'Groovy Punch' (グルービーパンチ) - Tiffany spins her arm a few times before delivering a forward punch. Like the Groovy Knuckle, this can also be charged. When fully charged (her fist glows at this point), this becomes unblockable. It cannot be connected from a combo, and she is vulnerable to throws, as well as Team-Up and Party-Up assists from the opponent. *'Beautiful Spin' (ビューティフルスピン) - Tiffany does an ascending kick similar to Hayato's Guts Kick. Startup is slow, but whether it is blocked or not, the player can make Tiffany can recover in the air and deliver almost any attack from there, including the Exciting Kick. If it entirely misses and the player does not do anything to make Tiffany recover, she becomes completely vulnerable to counterattacks while landing. *'Exciting Kick' (エキサイティングキック) - Tiffany jumps backward, then delivers a fast diving kick towards the opponent, similar to Batsu's Shooting Star Kick, giving it the same problems with the aforementioned move if blocked. This is also usable in the air, and the angle of descent is dependent on the kick button pressed for this attack's button combination. *'Groovy Wheel' (グルービーホエール) - Tiffany does a cartwheeling kick that knocks the opponent away from her. If blocked, however, the opponent can immediately counterattack. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' *'Groovy Screw' (グルービースクリュー) - Tiffany jumps towards the opponent and sits on the latter's shoulders, her thighs around the opponent's head. While in this position, she spins fast to deal damage. She has super armor during the entire attack sequence, but is still susceptible to Party-Up techniques from the opponent. *'Groovy Special' (グルービースペシャル) - Tiffany does four Groovy Knuckles (the last one disorients the opponent), followed by a Groovy Punch that knocks the opponent into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. The last Groovy Knuckle can be successfully Tardy Countered, since Tiffany charges up for her Groovy Punch, which is a major problem if all Groovy Knuckles miss or are blocked. *'Wonderful Kick' (ワンダフルキック) - Tiffany does three jumping backflip kicks, followed by a perpendicular Beautiful Spin that goes high up into the air. 'Team-Up Technique' *'Love and Peace' (ラブ＆ピース) - Tiffany approaches the active character and gives the latter a kiss, restoring some health. 'Party-Up Technique' *Tiffany does the Triple Heaven's Cross. Trivia * Tiffany lives alone in the Pacific dorms as of the beginning of United by Fate. Because she comes from a wealthy family, her dorm room is a plush one with air-conditioning and heating system. On top of that, she gets to eat catered meals delivered straight to her room. * Her special talent (if it really does count) in making exciting displays of affection. * She excels in music and physical education, but fares poorly in Japanese. * Because Tiffany is also wealthy, she doesn't need a part-time job; in the first place, she doesn't even think of the future nor any additional responsibilities. * Tiffany is yet another example of a handful of American people who, as portrayed in Japanese videogames and animé shows, speak Japanese with their American accent. What's more, Tiffany tends to mess up phrases and short sentences; for this reason, Boman corrects her. * Tiffany, Roy and Boman are the only non-Japanese playable characters in the Rival Schools games. * Because of how her name is written in Katakana, some fans mistranscribe her name as Tiffany Rose, despite her official full name appearing in dialogue sequences in the US version of Project Justice. * She is voiced by Miki Narahashi. * Tiffany makes a cameo appearance in Deadpool's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where she can be seen asking for his autograph after he defeats Galactus. Gallery Image:TiffanyPt.png|Portrait Image:RivalTiffany2.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:RivalTiffany.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:TiffanyArt.png|''Rival Schools'' References 'Game and Character Information' Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 14 March 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created 20 August 2007; last updated 30 March 2010. Last accessed 1 April 2010. 'Translations' Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes